A Freaky Day For Vegeta
by SherryMadaraRiddle
Summary: Cosa succederebbe se Vegeta orgoglioso principe dei sayan dovesse da solo badare al figlio appena nato?


A Freaky Day For Vegeta

Nel cuore della notte il povero Vegeta si sveglia. Il piccolo Trunks stava piangendo e Vegeta cauto si avvicinava al piccolo. Lo prese tra le sue braccia e cercò di cullarlo.  
Vegeta: Dormi dormi bel bambino che il papà è qua. Stai tranquillo che lui ti dife-n-de-rà!  
Trunks continuava a piangere e Vegeta confuso continuava a chiedersi cosa avrebbe dovuto fare per farlo smettere.  
Vegeta: Allora ragioniamo cosa fa quella donna in queste occasioni?  
Sì precipitò in cucina preparò il biberon e glielo diede. Il bimbo smise di piangere all'istante.  
Vegeta: Finalmente ma dov'è quella donna quando serve!  
Tornò in camera da letto e si riaddormentò.

Erano le 11.30 e Vegeta fu svegliato dai morsi della fame.  
Discese le scale ed entrò in cucina prese delle uova dal frigo e le preparò.  
Dopo mangiato tornò in camera e si vestì.  
Vegeta: Tks, per colpa di quella donna perderò un giorno di allenamenti ma dov'è? Aveva detto che sarebbe tornata ieri e invece mi tocca fare il babysitter a quel moccioso!  
Trunks si svegliò e cominciò a frignare così Vegeta lo prese lo vestì lo mise sul passeggino e lo portò a fare un giro in città.  
Vegeta aveva deciso di andare al bar a fare colazione perchè aveva molta fame.  
Trovò un bar ed entrò. Prese posto in un tavolo vicino alla finestra ed attese.  
Cameriere: Salve cosa le porto?  
Vegeta: Vorrei sei piatti di uova al bacon tre brioche un caffè e quattro fette di torta alla frutta.  
Il cameriere rimase un istante perplesso però poi disse: Molto bene il suo ordine arriverà fra cinque minuti.  
Come promesso il cameriere tornò con l'ordine e Vegeta iniziò a spazzare via il cibo. Dopo due minuti aveva finito tutte le pietanze e decise di riordinare le stesse cose.  
Vegeta: Ehi tu cameriere vorrei ordinare di nuovo!  
Cameriere: Sì arrivo subito! Cosa vuole?  
Vegeta: Altri sei piatti di uova al bacon sei fette di torta al cioccolato questa volta sei brioche ed infine un'altro caffè!  
Cameriere: è sicuro di riuscire a mangiare tutto questo signore?  
Vegeta: Non hai sentito quello che ho detto! Ho fame e voglio mangiare si sbrighi a portarmi le cose che ho ordinato! Adesso.  
Il cameriere stava tremando dalla paura ed infine disse: S-Sì si-si-signore.  
Vegeta ghignò.  
Il cameriere tornò con l'ordine e Vegeta divorò tutto in un attimo era ancora affamato ma non aveva più tempo per mangiare così andò alla cassa pagò con la carta di credito della moglie ed uscì dal locale.  
Camminando si fermò ad osservare un negozio per l'allenamento e pensò che alcune di quelle cose potessero servirli nella Gravity Room e decise di entrare a comprarli.  
Il commesso: Salve signore posso aiutarla?  
Vegeta con il suo tono brusco disse: Non ho bisogno d'aiuto!  
Il commesso: D'accordo signore quando ha deciso mi faccia sapere.  
Vegeta trovò molti pesi e decise di comprare i pesi con i kg più alti.  
Prese tutti i pesi con una mano sola e disse al commesso: Ecco prendo questi!  
Il commesso: Molto bene signore! Paga in contanti o carta di credito?  
Vegeta: Carta di credito!  
Il commesso: Molto bene! Venga alla cassa!  
Dopo aver pagato prese i pesi ed uscì dal negozio.  
Vegeta decise di tornare a casa a poggiare i pesi e così dopo poco arrivò alle Capsule Corporation porto i pesi nella Gravity Room e uscì di nuovo.  
Vegeta decise di andare al parco a fare una passeggiata dopotutto anche le camminate potevano definirsi una specie di allenamento.  
Dopo aver fatto il giro del parco per trenta volte Vegeta decise di sostare e sedersi su una panchina.  
Ad un certo punto una signora davvero graziosa si sedette accanto a lui e chiese: Come mai un bel maschione come lei cammina con un bambino senza la moglie? Non sarà per caso divorziato.  
Vegeta: Tks, come si permette di rivolgermi la parola! Io sono il grande Vegeta principe dei sayan! Non provi mai più a parlarmi!  
La signora: Sa che il suo modo di fare mi attira molto! Sono sempre stata attratta dagli uomini che accudiscono i propri figli!  
Vegeta: Le ho già detto che non deve più parlarmi! Si allontani immediatamente e deve ringraziare il cielo che io non sia più il vecchio Vegeta se no a quest'ora sarebbe finita all'altro mondo!  
E così dicendo Vegeta si alzò e se ne andò.  
La signora si alzò e lo segui.  
Vegeta parve stufo di averla tra i piedi e decise di tornare a casa ma temendo che la signora lo avrebbe seguito fino a lì preferì tornarci in volo.  
Prese il passeggino lego saldamente Trunks e prese il volo. In men che non si dica arrivò a casa sano e salvo.  
Vegeta: Tks, io principe dei sayan che scappo di fronte ad una terrestre, tks!  
Trunks in quel momento cominciò a piangere e Vegeta capì che era venuto il momento di cambiare il pannolino al piccolo.  
Prese Trunks lo portò li tolse il pannolino e li lavò il sederino poi prese un pannolino nuovo e glielo mise assicurandosi che non ci fossero parti scoperte. Poi gli rimise i pantaloni e uscì di nuovo per andare in un ristorante a cenare.  
Arrivò al locale più vicino ed entrò. Era davvero lussuoso ed infatti non fu sorpreso di trovare un cameriere che li disse di seguirlo ed accomodarsi.  
Il cameriere: Il signore vuole ordinare?  
Vegeta: Assolutamente sì! Allora vorrei tre piatti di spaghetti alle vongole. Tre piatti di pollo arrosto con contorno di patate al forno e come dessert tre fette di torta al mirtillo e tre fette di torta al cioccolato accompagnato da un caffè.  
Il cameriere: Sì signore arriva subito il suo ordine.  
Dopo mangiato Vegeta tornando verso casa decise di prendersi un gelato dopo averlo inghiottito in un solo boccone tornò alle Capsule Corporation e preparò il biberon per il bambino ed infine si addormentò sfinito davanti alla TV.

Fine


End file.
